Melting
by yuhi hyuuga
Summary: Cuando el fuego y la tierra se juntan se crea algo parecido a una erupción volcánica , puedes quemarte . One Shot (Reviews porfa-plis)


El eco de sus voces retumbaba a través de los oscuros pasillos mientras en aquella celda las manos de la jefa de policía presionaban fuertemente a la princesa contra la pared . Aquel lugar no era muy comparable a las demás celdas de los prisioneros corrientes . El señor del fuego Zuko ordenó claramente que su hermana , a pesar de ser una criminal , recibiese todas las comodidades dignas de una princesa . Sus palabras , por supuesto, no incluían el trato especial que se le daba de parte de la jefa. Nadie sospechaba de esta cuando repetidas noches iba a visitar a la prisionera para "ver que todo estaba bajo control" , estaba considerada peligrosa y todas las medidas eran necesarias e indiscutibles , más aún si venían de la jefa . Y si las cosas no estaban bajo control ella las pondría en su sitio , ya que era la única que podía apagar el fuego de la princesa . Ya ninguna recuerda como fue que esta espiral de amor y odio comenzó , ahora solo quedan las marcas en los cuerpos de ambas cuando acaba la noche ; Y aquella noche estaba a penas comenzando .

-Shh , alguien podría oírte

-Entonces estarías en problemas , jefa - Azula le susurró al oído

-No querrás ponerme a prueba princesa

Toph la silenció con un beso antes de que pusiese decir algo y agarrándola da la cintura hizo que la chica cayese en la cama . Cada vez que estaban juntas era como una lucha de titanes , un auténtico agni kai . A ambas les encantaba ese peligroso juego , les gustaba revindicar su posición con respecto a la otra y demostrar quien era mejor , quien podía dominar a la otra. Lo curioso es que la hija del fuego pocas veces lograba controlar a la maestra de la tierra , y terminaba dejándola hacer lo que quisiera . Estaba comenzando a gustarle demasiado y esto le molestaba por momentos , como una voz que gritaba lo débil que era . Debía hacer algo.

-Esta vez no

Hizo un intento por colocarse encima , pero las fuertes manos de Toph agarraron sus muñecas y la llevaron de vuelta contra el colchón.

-¿Quieres mandar esta vez? - se burló - Creí que te gustaba estar debajo

Azula detestaba que se burlase de ella de aquella manera , pero no podía hacer nada . Para la princesa las tentaciones de la carne eran mucho más fuertes que sus ideales cuando estaba con Toph.

-¿Aunque te lo pida por favor?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Por favor - volvió a decir Azula

Toph le sonrió y la besó suavemente , sin prisas y sin rudeza . Una de sus manos soltaron a la princesa y bajaron por todo el torso de esta hasta colocarse entre sus piernas .

-No - contestó rompiendo el beso

A la maestra del fuego no le dio tiempo reaccionar ante la astuta jugada porque los dedos de su captora se clavaron en ella como sus uñas en la espalda de esta . Era su única forma de vengarse , de hacerle algún daño por tenerla atada y haberla engañado de aquella forma. Ya le había dejado incluso cicatrices en los brazos y espalda de lo fuerte que arañaba cuando estaba furiosa , o excitada . Pero esto no le importaba mucho a Toph , incluso podía gustarle , pero nunca doler.

Azula intentaba contener sus jadeos ante las crecientes embestidas , pero no podía , un grito se le escapó pidiendo más . Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica ciega cuando su amante por fin habló, y rápidamente obedeció , fue más fuerte y más rápido , dándole lo que quería . El calor en aquella habitación crecía por segundos , parecía que ardían en las llamas del mismísimo infierno y era inevitable respirar agitado buscando oxígeno para aquella hoguera .

Los labios de la jefa descendieron hasta los pechos de su presa para saborear cada centímetro de su piel . No dudó en utilizar todo lo que tenía , incluso sus dientes , para hacer que la princesa viera las estrellas . En el fondo más que dominar , le gustaba complacerla , ella también había comenzado a sentir algo a lo largo de estos encuentros furtivos , pero se negaba a aceptarlo . A pesar de que sus ojos no pudiesen ver , los sonidos que producía su amante y el calor que emanaba eran suficientes para saber que estaba ocurriendo . Aún no sabía que la había llevado a enredarse con semejante personaje ; algo físico imposible, ya que sus ojos eran inmunes a ese tipo de belleza , eso era lo que le molestaba .No obstante lo que más disfrutaba era recorrer el cuerpo de Azula con sus manos de arriba a abajo , tentándola , mientras planeaba que hacerle esa vez para terminar de volverla loca .

Sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo . La hija del fuego estaba a punto de explotar , no podía contener sus gemidos , no podía evitar incluso rasgar las sábanas , estaba al límite . Sintió como su interior se estremecía y una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez , sin darle tiempo a contener la llamarada que salió por su boca . Toph continuó durante unos segundos más abrazándola para controlar los espasmos , aún sin dejar de sentir el interior de la chica palpitar contra sus dedos . Le encantaba ver como la princesa se estremecía entre sus manos y saber que ella era la causante de todo aquel descontrol .

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Toph riendo- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- ¿No has oído que te puedes quemar si juegas con fuego?

- Necesitarás mucho fuego entonces - hundió la cabeza en su cuello- ... para lograr que una roca se derrita


End file.
